RETIREDThe Cartoon Heroes
by The Long Name Ending In Cookie
Summary: Another songfic! Ash, Brock, Misty, Pikachu and Togepi are the Cartoon Heroes!


THE CARTOON HEROES  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon, I don't own Pokémon's creators, and I don't own the song Cartoon Heroes. Aqua does. Well, Aqua owns the song. Nothing else.  
  
This is just a stupid songfic I thought of. You really can't guess who the cartoon heroes are, huh?  
Oh, and none of this stuff is true, it's just what I made up.  
  
***  
It's the year 2003, and Pokémon has become so popular that all the companies that own it have merged to create the one company: The Pokémon Company.  
***  
  
"Mr Tajiri?"   
The great and mighty Mr Tajiri spun around on his spinning office chair to face his employer, who was face down on the floor (bowing). Mr Tajiri's face remained in shadows. Nobody in the entire world knew what his real face looked like, except for his pet cat who went with him everywhere.  
"Yes?"  
The dude on the floor got up and placed a pile of papers on Mr. Tajiri's desk. "Our surveys show that 80% of the world is now Pokémon obsessed. Everyone is buying shares in The Pokémon Company. It is truly amazing!"  
Mr Tajiri stroked his cat. "Yes..." he said thoughtfully.  
"I hope you will excuse me for saying so, but I do not understand how Pokémon can be so successful,"  
The big cat spat, but Mr Tajiri laid his hand on the cat's head and it quietened down. "I am sorry-" began the dude hurriedly, but Mr Tajiri interrupted.   
"You wish to know why Pokémon is so successful?" he asked calmly. Before the dude could reply, the music to 'Cartoon Heroes' started up.  
Then suddenly out of nowhere appeared Ash Ketchum. The dude gaped. Then Pikachu appeared, then Misty with Togepi, and then Brock. They all started singing.  
  
"We are what we're supposed to be - illusions of your fantasy  
All dots and lines that speak and say - what we do - is what you wish to do  
We are the colour symphony - we do the things you want to see  
Frame by frame - to the extreme  
Our friends are so unreasonable - they do the unpredictable  
All dots and lines that speak and say - what we do is what you wish to do  
It's all an orchestra of strings - doing unbelievable things  
Frame by frame - to the extreme - one by one we're making it fun  
  
We are the cartoon heroes - oh - we are the ones who are gonna last forever  
  
We came out of a crazy mind - oh - and walked out on a piece of paper  
Here comes Spiderman - arachnophobian - welcome to the toon town party  
Here comes Superman - from never never land - welcome to the toon town party  
We learn to run at speed of light - and fall down from any height  
It's true but just remember that - what we do - is what you just can't do  
An opera of craziness - a bunch of dots that's chasing us  
Frame by frame - to the extreme - one by one we're making it fun  
  
We are the cartoon heroes - oh - we are the ones who are gonna last forever  
  
Here comes Spiderman - arachnophobian - welcome to the toon town party  
Here comes Superman - from never never land - welcome to the toon town party  
You think we're so mysterious - don't take us all too serious  
Be original and remember that - what we do - is what you just can't do   
What we do is what you just can't do - What we do - is what you just can't do - What we do is what you just can't do - What we do is what you just can't do   
  
We are the cartoon heroes - oh - we are the ones who are gonna last forever  
  
There's still more to come - and everyone will be - welcomed at the toon town party."  
  
  
Mr Tajiri smiled as his employee stood there gaping. Then he turned and almost ran back out of the office.  
"You may go now," Mr Tajiri told Ash and co. "Thankyou for sparing your time." They disappeared as suddenly as they had appeared. Mr Tajiri spun around in the chair again and stroked his... 'cat'.  
"Mrow," it said.  
"Yes, that was amusing, Persian."  
  
  
THE END  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!! I found that funny actually, but then I find all my songfics funny. Now I gotta go empty the favourites folder, uninstall 'Barbie', and play Pokémon Yellow (yay!). 


End file.
